Various methods, apparatuses, and systems are utilized by autonomous vehicles to guide such autonomous vehicles through environments including various static and dynamic objects. For instance, autonomous vehicles utilize route planning methods, apparatuses, and systems to guide autonomous vehicles through congested areas with other moving vehicles (autonomous or otherwise), moving people, stationary buildings, etc. In some examples, generating routes for an autonomous vehicle can rely on computationally intensive coordinate transformations or on solving computationally intensive boundary value problems, which can be inefficient in a resource-limited or a time-limited environment